Kalo Gue Masaki Terus Kenapa?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Gue, Kariya Masaki! Kariya Masaki yang paling kece, paling imut, paling WAW, dan segala macam paling-paling lainnya. Gue ini anak Papa dan Mama gue. Ya iyalah, masa' gue anak tetangga? Fic abal dari author paling abal, review-nya #plak


Hai, semua~!

Ini gue, lho.

Tahu, kan?

Ih, masa' nggak tahu, sih?

Lo semua jahat, deh.

Ini gue, lho.

Gue, Kariya Masaki!

Kariya Masaki yang paling kece, paling imut, paling WAW, dan segala macam paling-paling lainnya.

Eh, ngapain lo pada 'ihh' semua gitu? Kalo iri tuh ngomong, nggak usah sok-sok munafik kali. Bilang aja lo tuh sirik ama kekecean gue. Mentang-mentang kata Papa gue ini kece badai, lo semua pada mesem-mesem kayak mulut bebek.

Dih, ngapain lo pada semua ngatain gue sok kenal? Lo semua kan emang kenal gue, ya kan? Gue kan salah satu pemeran –nggak penting- di serial sepak bola yang terkenal itu, Inazuma Eleven. Yah, meskipun dapet peran hiburan, yang penting masuk tipi.

Gue ini anak Papa dan Mama gue. Ya iyalah, masa' gue anak tetangga? Papa gue namanya Kira Hiroto, dan mama gue namanya Midorikawa Ryuuji, jangan tanya gue kenapa nama keluarganya beda-beda. Papa Hiroto, Mama Midorikawa, dan gue Kariya, karena gue pun sebenernya sama sekali nggak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begitu.

Pokoknya...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kalo Gue Masaki Terus Kenapa?

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Warning:

Alay!Masaki, Alay!Kyousuke, Alay!Hiroto, Cerewet!Midorikawa, Aneh, NISTA, gaje, abal, sinting, gila, ooc, tidak ada maksud membashing chara sama sekali, hanya kepentingan cerita, bahasa gaul, full of Kariya's POV

Hanya sebuah fic aneh yang tentunya tidak waras

Banyak pairing aneh yang nyempil, hati-hatilah!

Ada oknum yang namanya tidak bisa saya sebutkan!

Di sini ada banyak chara yang dinistakan, demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Kariya yang seenaknya bilang seperti itu. /dijaring Hunter's Net

RELASI ADA YANG DIPUTAR BALIK!

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kalo lo pada semua mau tahu tampang gue, jujur aja, gue ini kece. Kece badai, kata Tsurugi, _partner in crime_ gue. _Partner in crime_ itu kamsudnya bukan _aibou_ dalam tindak kriminal, tapi...

Ng...

... apaan, ya?

Yah, gue cuma ikutin apa kata orang, sih. Itu, tuh, kata _author_ rada-rada –setres- yang nulis nih cerita, eh, pas gue tanya rupanya dia juga dapet dari temennya. _Author_ juga, sih, tapi masih lebih dewa dan lebih waras dari dia, nama pena ntuh _author_ ada mirip-mirip gitu lah, sama tokoh utama dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Itu, lho, _fandom_ *piiiiiiiiiip* no Basket. Tau kan? *

Udahlah, yang jelas, gue ama Tsurugi itu emang bener-bener dari bener-bener lengket kayak perangko sama lem.

Hah? Yang bener tuh perangko sama amplop?

Edan, itu mah istilah buat orang pacaran kali. Dan gue ama Kyousuke itu nggak pacaran! Nggak mau dan nggak akan pernah! Amit-amit embrio gue pacaran sama Tsurugi Kyousuke si anak alay! Cuih! Mending gue ama si goblok Tenma sekalian!

Oke, oke, diem. Gue kagak ada hubungan apa-apa sama si Tenma. Dia udah ada yang punya, ngerti nggak?

Hah? Cemburu? Kagak mungkin! Gue juga punya taksiran kali! Gue ogah sama Tenma oon bin lemot itu!

Buset, lo malah nyambungin gue ama Tsurugi, dibilangin gue ogah! Jijay! Najis tujuh turunan tau, nggak! Lagian dia juga udah ada yang punya! Entah mikir apa pacarnya itu bisa naksir sama dia... Idiih, gue juga kalo bukan terpaksa ogah temenan sama dia.

Jadi, gue nggak mungkin sama mereka berdua! Gue naksir seseorang! Yang pasti bukan mereka! Salah satu dari mereka! Atau keduanya!

Nih, ye, gue jabarin. Si Tenma itu udah punya Taiyou, keponakannya Fuyuka-_sensei_, terus si Tsurugi itu udah punya Fei, anaknya Asurei-_sensei_. Gue nggak ngerti, anak kalem rajin belajar pinter seangkatan kayak Fei Lune bisa naksir ama Tsurugi. Kalo gue mah, najis!

Tiap hari gue liat, mereka berdua pasti pergi ke atap. Nggak tau deh, mau ngapain, gue ogah liatnya. Tapi waktu itu gue pernah ngintip, sih. Penasaran juga tau, dan.. mereka... si Tsurugay ama Fei itu...

... ciuman...

Idih, najis! Najis!

Sejak saat itu, gue ogah liat-liat lagi! Ntar mereka malah ngelakuin *piiiiiiip* di sana lagi.

Ah, sorry, ye, kata-katanya gue sensor. Gue kan anak baik-baik yang masih polos dan imut. Jadi, karena gue masih kecil, kata Mama gue nggak boleh bilang yang macem-macem.

Bodo amat kalo emang gue tiap malem mimpiin *piiiiiiiiip* sama gebetan gue! Terserah gue napa? Rese' banget, sih, lo!

Oh, jadi lo penasaran sama gebetan gue, ya?

Kebetulan, gue lagi ngeliatin dia. Itu, tuh, keliatan nggak?

Yang rambutnya warna _pink_ panjang, yang gayanya _cool_ abis, yang lagi jalan berdua ama Shindou, yang suaranya imut, yang matanya warna biru muda...

.. iya, namanya Kirino Ranmaru...

Eh, kok lo kenal, sih? Jangan-jangan lo juga ngincer Kirino-_senpai_, ya? Enggak boleh, senpai cuma buat gue!

Tapi, jujur, deh... gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ama ntuh senpai. Udah imut, manis, cantik, _cool_, keren, pokoknya tipe gue banget, deh!

Haaaa... _senpai_...

Dan yang gue nggak terima, _senpai_ itu deket banget sama ketua OSIS, Shindou Takuto!

Kata orang, Kirino-_senpai_ itu temen deketnya Shindou-_senpai_. Mereka lengket banget dari orok sampe sekarang. Entah deh, gue juga kagak ngarti gimana caranya Kirino-_senpai_ bisa mau temenan sama si cengeng Shindou. Bertolak belakang banget ama Kirino-_senpai_ yang _cool_, keren, pemberani, idaman semua cewek dan cowok, engga sombong, baik hati, dan rajin menabung.

Eeee, kalo yang terakhir itu, gue juga engga tau bener apa enggaknya. Masalahnya Kirino-_senpai_ makannya banyak. Jajannya gede, ngemilnya jago.

Dan dengan makan yang banyak itu, badannya tetep ramping. Kulitnya tetep mulus. Mukanya tetep cantik. Uuhh, _Senpai, kekkon shite kudasai_~~~

Lebay.

Balik ke gue. Sekarang nih ye, gebetan gue tercinta lagi mesra-mesranya ama Shindou-_senpai_, ketua OSIS cengeng yang sebulan lalu nangis di tengah lapangan. Gara-gara waktu itu dia kepilih masuk tim nasional Jepang, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, dan kalah lawan tim Teikoku, dan yah, dia nangis.

Padahal udah untung kepilih. Kirino-_senpai_ yang nggak kepilih aja nggak pake nangis.

Makanya gue sebel ama Shindou ini. Dia lebay banget. Meskipun nggak selebay Tsurugay, sih. Ntuh cunguk berbuntut emang selalu berada di posisi teratas sebagai orang paling alay dan lebay sedunia. Nomor duanya, papa gue yang kece badai. Nomor tiganya, baru gue.

Mama gue? Oh, tenang. Dia juga punya tempat khusus di hati gue, sebagai orang tercerewet sedunia. Kece, kan?

Eh, iya. Jangan bilang-bilang ama Mama kalo gue nempatin Mama sebagai orang tercerewet, ya! Ntar gue dikejar pake piso dapur sama Mama, kayak Papa waktu itu.

Ah, kejadian itu, ya. Sebenernya Papa bilang nggak boleh dibicarain karena itu adalah aib Papa yang paling memalukan. Tapi kalo lo janji nggak bakal ngebocorin ke siapa-siapa, oke, gue ceritain.

_~plesbek~_

Jadi, waktu itu, hari Minggu.

Seperti biasa, Papa pergi kerja. Mama ngurus dapur. Sementara gue ada acara pertandingan persahabatan melawan SMP Hakuren di Hokkaido. Karena perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido lumayan jauh, dan kami semua perginya nggak pake Shinkansen, jadi gue bilang bakal pulang agak sorean dikit.

Gue tanding, dan semuanya gue pikir berjalan lancar. Kami –anak-anak Raimon- pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah masing-masing sekitar jam lima sore. Dan, yah, sekali lagi, gue pikir semuanya berjalan lancar...

"Masaki! Tolong Papa, Nak!"

... sampai gue liat Papa, lagi dikejar sama Mama pake bawa-bawa piso dapur. Aura pembunuh jelas keluar dari tubuhnya. Papa minta ampun terus-terusan sambil terus lari, dikejar Mama yang lagi pake apron dan rambut digulung seperti biasa.

Perasaan gue, nggak ada yang aneh, masih kayak biasanya. Kenapa Mama ngejar Papa?

Pas gue tanya, Mama bilang itu bukan santapan anak kecil. Sementara Papa yang udah hampir diambang nyawa –Mama baru berhenti pas liat gue udah pulang- ngangguk-ngangguk setuju doang. Dalem ati gue yakin Papa bersyukur gue udah pulang.

Abis...

... nggak, becanda. Masih ada lanjutannya, kok.

Jadi, gue merasa adem ayem kalem kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa sore itu. Malamnya, gue kebelet pipis. Kebelet banget sampe rasanya mau tumpah di tempat –_at this time_, kasur gue-. Mau nggak mau, ya, gue mesti ke kamar mandi di samping dapur kalo nggak mau disuruh nyuci seprei besok pagi.

Kebetulan, gue lewat di depan kamar Mama sama Papa. Awalnya gue lewat aja karena emang lagi kebelet, pas pulang dari wese, gue denger Mama sama Papa lagi ngobrol.

"Kamu ini, sudah kubilang jangan digigit!"

"Ryuu-_chan_ sendiri yang pake apron kayak begitu. Kan pantatnya jadi keliatan..."

-deg. Wayo lo, Papa ngeres, nih!

"Bukan salahku kalo tadi celanaku ketarik! Hiro-Hiro belinya yang longgar, sih, jadinya waktu jongkok keliatan!"

"Kan Ryuu-_chan_ bilang ukurannya tiga empat, ya udah kubeli yang tiga enam, karena kupikir tiga empat itu ukuran pas..."

"Aduh, Hiroto. Kenapa nggak tanya dulu itu ukuran pas atau nggak? Waktu kamu gigit leherku tiba-tiba, aku kan kaget! Untung Masaki dah pulang, kalo nggak udah kepotong-potong kamu, tau!"

"Emangnya Ryuu-_chan_ tega mutilasi aku?"

Hening tiba-tiba.

Mama kicep.

Papa kalem.

Gue diem.

_~plesbek udahan~_

Iya, sih, gue pikir. Mana tega Mama mutilasi Papa. Kalo kata gue, jangankan mutilasi, ngeliat jari Papa berdarah aja Mama dah heboh sambil teriak 'Dasar bodoh! Jangan nyakitin diri sendiri!' dan semacamnya. Sifatnya doang yang sok galak, tapi Mama sebenernya perhatian.

Gue bahagia punya Mama kayak begitu. Artinya dia penyayang, meskipun mulutnya agak nyosor. Eh, jangan kasih tau Mama kalo gue bilang mulutnya nyosor, kalo dibilangin ntar jajan gue dipotong lagi. Kan gue butuh duit buat beli maskara, bedak, kacamata kece, dan segala benda kece lainnya. Kalo duit jajan gue dipotong, kan, mesti ngutang ama Tsurugay lagi. Dih, ogah gue.

Jangan bilang-bilang, oke?

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya. Intinya, Papa salah beli ukuran celana Mama, seterusnya, gue nggak mau tau. Gue kan masih kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue baru tau Mama manggil Papa dengan sebutan 'Hiro-Hiro'. Bwahahaha! Panggilan apaan, tuh? Ternyata kalo lagi beduaan Mama manja banget, nggak kayak kalo sama orang lain, manggilnya 'Hiroto' doang. Izinkan gue ngakak bentar, ya.

.

.

Udah, makasih fans-fans gue yang kece~

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, tetep aja lebih kece gue. Buktinya gue punya fans...

... narsis dikit engga apa-apa, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

Kalo Tsurugi cerita soal kakaknye –yang lembut, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung- itu, gue bakal cerita soal papa sama mama gue.

Mama sama Papa itu...

... mesra kalo engga ada orang.

Habis, Mama _tsundere_. Banget, malah. Ketularan Tante Kazemaru yang sekarang udah kawinan ama Gouenji-_san_, papanya Tsurugi.

Jangan teriak 'kya kya' dulu, jadi gini. Papa gue Hiroto, mama gue Ryuuji. Papa Tsurugi Gouenji, mama Tsurugi Kazemaru. Jelas?

Jangan bilang-bilang kalo gue manggil Kazemaru-san dengan sebutan 'Tante', ntar orangnya ngamuk. Kata Pelatih Endou, Tante Kazemaru kalo ngamuk mengerikan banget. Lebih seram daripada _mood_-nya cewek yang lagi PMS.

Ah, tapi Tante Kazemaru juga sering PMS, kok. Proses Marah Selamanya.

Papa gue, orangnya ganteng, tapi masih gantengan gue. Kece, tapi masih kecean gue. Keren, tapi masih kerenan gue. Seksi, tapi pasti gue yang lebih seksi. Seksi itu Mama yang bilang, gue nggak mau ngaku Papa gue seksi, karena pasti seksian gue.

Mama gue, iya, dia cantik. Dia ngurus rumah sekaligus ngurus kantor Papa gue, karena dia asistennya. Mulutnya cerewet minta ampun, apalagi kalo marah. Tapi kalo _mood_-nya bagus, dia nggak bakal ngomel. Lagian Mama ngomelnya nggak tiap hari, kok, paling kalo Papa salah bawa laptop yang isinya _doujin_, kena marah sama aliansi gara-gara Papa ceroboh, tingkah Papa yang mesum *ehem*, atau karena gajinya mau dipotong sama Papa.

Intinya, Mama selalu ngomel gara-gara Papa. Ya, nggak bisa gue salahin juga, sih.

Soalnya, ke mana-mana, Papa emang nyari gara-gara. Sama gue, sama Mama, sama Pelatih Endou, sama Gouenji-_san_, bahkan sama Tante Kazemaru yang jelas-jelas udah punya suami.

Oh, iya, kata Papa, dulu dia sempat suka sama Tante Kazemaru. Tapi Tante nggak pernah suka sama dia. Papa hobi ngegodain mamanya Tsurugi ntuh dengan berbagai cara. Misalnya...

"Kazemaru-_kun_, kok rambut kamu bisa panjang dan berkilau begitu, sih?"

Terus, ntar Tante bakal ngejawab;

"Idih, kalo ngegombal jangan ama gue kali ye. Najis tau, nggak!"

Atau...

"Kazemaru-_kun_, bilang aja kalau kamu tuh suka sama aku."

... dan Tante Kazemaru akan ngejawab;

"Siapa bilang?! Jangan kegeeran, deh! Nggak ada bukti kalau aku suka sama kamu, Tomat Busuk!"

Begitu terus sampe mereka lulus. Nggak pernah berhenti dan nggak pernah berubah. Hubungan mereka kayak pacaran, padahal sebenernya engga. Tante sukanya sama Gouenji-_san_, tapi orangnya pura-pura nggak peduli padahal dalem ati udah mesem-mesem sambil nyumpahin Papa.

Buktinya?

Mari kita ralat dialog yang tadi.

"Kazemaru-_kun_, kok rambut kamu bisa panjang dan berkilau begitu, sih?"

Terus, ntar Tante bakal ngejawab;

"Idih, kalo ngegombal jangan ama gue kali, ye. Najis tau, nggak!"

Dan Gouenji-san ikutan ngejawab dalem ati, dalem ati, lho, ya...

'Dasar Alien Tomat! Ngapain lu deket-deket ama gebetan gue?!' sambil tetep masang muka sedatar tembok.

Atau...

"Kazemaru-kun, bilang aja kalau kamu tuh suka sama aku."

... dan Tante Kazemaru akan ngejawab;

"Siapa bilang?! Jangan kegeeran, deh! Nggak ada bukti kalau aku suka sama kamu, Tomat busuk!"

Lalu, Gouenji-san turut ngejawab;

'Kurang ajar, lu, Alien Tomat Busuk! Gue duluan yang suka sama Kazemaru! Gue sumpahin rambut lu berantakan nggak bisa dirapiin!'

Sumpahnya berhasil. Terbukti, rambut Papa sampe sekarang engga pernah bisa dirapiin. Udah pake _wax_, gel rambut, dan segala hal yang bernada sama, tetep aja ngga rapi-rapi. Mama sampe bingung mau diapain ntuh rambut nista.

Oh, kekuatan cinta. Kau membuat sumpah Gouenji-_san_ buat papa gue menjadi nyata.

Itu semua –tambahan dialog tadi- bukan karangan gue, tapi dari cerita oknum yang bersangkutan –Gouenji-_san_-. Dengan catatan, mukanya merah semerah tomat yang dia jadiin bahan olok-olokan buat Papa.

Gue jelas nggak bilang kalo mukanya merah, mau ditaro di mana muka Gouenji-_san_ ntar kalo gue bilang? Di tong sampah?

Gue yakin, kalo muka Gouenji-_san_ gue taro di tong sampah, pasti Tante Kazemaru bersedia ngambil.

Kembali ke papa dan mama gue.

Papa itu kelemahannya cuma satu, _doujin_.

"Hiroto, cepat bangun atau _doujinshi_ AoKuro R-18 milikmu kuhapus semua!"

"JANGAN! ITU ADALAH NYAWAKU!"

.

"Hiroto, cepat antar Masaki ke sekolahnya! Aku sedang sibuk di dapur!"

"Tapi, Ryuu-_chan_, _download_-an _doujin_ di laptop belum selesai~"

"Lakukan atau _doujinshi_ RivaEren di _laptop_-mu kuhapus semua!"

"JANGAN! BAIK, AKAN KULAKUKAN!"

.

"Hiroto, cepat kamu selesaikan berkas data yang kemarin! Atau kuhapus _doujinshi_ AlaAli milikmu!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Ryuu-_chan_. _Laptop_-ku dikunci memakai _password_~"

"Kalau begitu, akan aku hancurkan _laptop_-mu!"

"JANGAN! AKU BISA MAMPUS TANPA ITU, RYUU-_CHAN_!"

.

Papa rela melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan _doujin_-nya. Dan Mama selalu tahu cara untuk menyuruh Papa yang males itu biar membantunya. Kasian Papa, tapi nggak bisa gue salahin Mama, salah siapa males?

Hm... kalo kelemahan Mama, gue kurang tau.

Yang jelas, sekarang kayaknya muka Mama pucet banget. Udah kayak mau pingsan.

"Ryuu-_chan_, kok masaknya lama amat, ada apaan, sih?" dengan ganteng, Papa jemput Mama di dapur. Mukanya asli pucet kayak mayat. Sambil gemeteran, dia tiba-tiba meluk Papa, yang menjadikannya kesempatan dalam kesempitan, padahal...

"TIIKUUUUUUUUUUSSS!"

... oh, ada tikus, toh.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Haha, saya yang gaje dan abal ini kembali berkarya dengan abal! Maafkan saya karena jadinya abal! Yah, namanya juga author abal, apa pun yang dibuat pasti abal! #ini kata abalnya banyak amat!

Fobianya Mido terinspirasi dari emak saya, yang emang takut n geli banget ama yang namanya tikus. Dan fobianya Yuuichi di fic saya yg judulnya 'Nama Gue Kyousuke, Puas Lo!' itu dari saya, yang emang geli banget ama kecoa *promosi bentar #dtembak :D

Oh, iya, ada author fandom ini yang namanya nggak saya sebut, lho. Pasti kenal, kan? #plak

Catatan; saya udah konfirmasi sama si pemilik nama, dan dia mengizinkan saya untuk memakai namanya –meski nggak terang-terangan- dalam fic ini.

Review-nya, minna~ #plak


End file.
